Shades Of Twilight
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: Everypony knows the past comes to haunt the Present. What was long in the dark will be brought to the light.


**Chapter 1: Proof**

Shadows lingered in Canterlot City, a city where dreams are granted, a city full of unicorns, a city full of wealth and luxury, and the city where the truth lay aloft on The Canterlot Archives. It is Nighttime, apparently after Tirek's attack, and everypony have their magic and strength back. Ponies slept in their beds, some beside their mates. Almost everypony were asleep except for one.

A cloaked mare blends in the shadows in the neat environment of the Canterlot Streets. Her eyes grew tired a little, but she maintained stature for her search.

About Twilight Sparkle of course, her new castle had been furnished with the finest furnitures, some ancient or rare. Her bedroom have the traditional globe, shelves where books or tomes stood, and gilded Celestia and Luna's Journal. The Princess of Friendship is asleep on her bed, her body underneath her blanket with the designs of the star constellations. Beside her bed is a case which contained a sword, named: Starfell.

This sword is the legendary weapon Starswirl used. After he passed away, it was left untouched in his tower of a lab where his belongings were beginning to fade away and rust and be called rubbish antiques. His nephew, Awry Venture, is a boastful unicorn that so he 'claims' that he is as powerful and strong like his uncle. He searched for it, with no hint of knowledge where the tower is. He was never to be seen again, dead for one can be possible.

The one who truly found Starfell is High King Horus, Guardian of The East Griffonia. Griffonia was a huge nation like the Pony's nation of course, but the species who lived in there are griffins, or warriors. Starfell was forged when Star Swirl was young, and anypony or unicorn would want a sword that lived thousands and thousands of years ago held by the hoof of the most powerful pony that ever exist.

It was given to Twilight Sparkle, almost like Star Swirl, she deserved the blade. She herself is a powerful master at fighting villains, or rather reform them.

Also, back to the cloaked pony, she lit up a candle to give light to darkness that is in the Archives where birth certificates laid. The cabinets contained files, papers, signs of ponies who are adopted or by blood. She opened a cabinet, staring at the only colored file that held writings and freshly printed paper.

That is the certificate of Twilight Sparkle.

Tender Heart's Orphanage

Name: Twilight Sparkle

Age: Two Months?

Weight: 7 pounds

Eye color: dark purple

Coat color: light lavender

Mane color: indigo, purple, a streak of pink

Biological Parents: unknown

Discription: Found before the Orphanage, a note attached to the basket abandoned by its parent.

Adoption document for Lady Velvet and Lord Nightlight, in House of Armor and House of Stars.

Signed, Twilight Velvet

Signed, Nightlight

Signed, Miss Tender Heart

"I was planning to humiliate Sparkle with lies but no, sounds like a coward would do. But this lives proof, Miss Lulamoon. Great job" Another cloaked ponh walked over to Trixie Lulamoon who opened the cabinet. "Your promise, Magus. Give me the bits and I'm out of here" Trixie ordered. Magus rolled his eyes and throws her a bag of bits, and the mare ran away. "I, Duke of Fillydelphia, declare humiliation to Princess Twilight Sparkle" Magus cackled evilly.

 **Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm**

"So Spike! How's the list for our Open House Party Tonight?!" Twilight Sparkle asked the young purple drake who is holding a clipboard and a quill. "The food is handled by Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack, Pinkie handled desserts and Apple Jack appetizers and on buffets. Rarity handled the decorations in the Main Party Area, and she also books a band called Canterlot Orchestra, and DJ Pon-3 and Octavia.

"And Fluttershy handled the beverage like tea or clover leaf juice. Rainbow Dash and the CMCs are handling the entertainment, fireworks ready" Spike finished.

"What?!" Twilight screams in disbelief. Her blood ran cold to see those 3 fillies close to fiery explosives. "Come on Twi" Spike pleaded. "Fine, but we'll have to call Ponyville Fire Department!" "This wouldn't be the first time The Fire Department to put out the CMCs fire..." "What was that?" "Nothing!"

"Well, everything sounds fine. Anyways, I put Captain Noctis, the head guard of Princess Luna in charge of the security along with the legendary skills of Pinkie Pie" Twilight added. "And Spike, practice your announcing skills for later, shall we?" Twilight asks, Spike nodded as he held up another scroll.

He cleared his throat.

"Announcing their Royal Majesties, Princess Celestia Morningstar, and Princess Luna Selene of Equestria" he announced first. Twilight found out her mentor's last name in one of the history books in the library, and she wasn't surprised, it's true, Celestia does control the morning star, the sun. As for Luna, she guessed it's for the fancy logic her parents' picked up about, but an interesting last name anyways.

"Lady Velvet of House Stars and Lord Nightlight Of House Armors" he announced second. Her family, the House Of Stars and Armors, were low-nobility family, according to their unicorn ancestors. Twilight Velvet's Ancestor is Clover the Clever, while Nightlight's Ancestor is Knight De Mous'é Broich, a french Warrior from Neighris (The parody of Paris, lol!) His name seems peculiar, but french yes.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Prince Shining Armor of The Crystal Empire" he announced third. She knew Cadence hated ponies calling her by her full name, but Twilight always knocks to the formalities since she grew up to a teenager. And, her brother prefered to be formally called "Captain Armor" than his Royal title by marriage to Cadence.

"High King Horus Guardian of The East Griffonia" King Horus is the King of griffons, a powerful tall male griffon with piercing wild brown eyes, once he returned Starfell to the Equestrian Nation, the war between griffons and ponies has been put to an end.

"Wise Duchess Mali of Zebrica" The 100 years old Zebra rules a particular country land in Zebrica. Actually, ponies never met zebras before, talk about The CMCs wierded out of Zecora, and its cause is also is that Zebrica doesn't have a king or either a queen, so Mali helped the group of the zebra political council to rule the zebra kingdom.

"King Tragulidae of Kingdom Cervidae of Deers" Deers are from a rare land near Zebrica, they are exotic and unique. Slender and tall. The ponies befriended Tragulidae's kingdom for an aid from the griffon's war, and the kingdom was happy to nurse the ponies. Celestia gave bits back to Tragulidae, and she and he called it: A fair trade.

"Rainbow Dash reserved for the Wonderbolts Academy and Scootaloo of Ponyville" He announced this with a hint of confusion. Twilight chuckled at that one.

"Rarity Belle and Sweetie Belle of Carousel Boutique" he announced with the grandness and enthusiasm for his very crush with dreamy eyes which Twilight rolled her own in annoyance.

"Pinkie Pie of the Second-Floor third house bedroom of Sugarcube Corner" He announced it with laughter, and Twilight had the urge to face-hoof, and thought Pinkie Pie must have written it when Rarity wasn't looking.

"Fluttershy of Ponyville" he announced.

"Apple Jack and Apple Bloom of Sweet Apple Acres"

He finished, and Twilight applauded but she was sure Spike has to improve. "Bravo but improve" She said, Spike lazily sighed. "I have to attend my dress fitting for tonight, I must go to Carousel Boutique this hour" Twilight trotted away.

 **Chapter 3: The Home-Wrecker**

Previously: Later in the Night, ponies from various of countries has arrived, wearing expensive attires and rich titles. The grand ballroom of Friendship Castle has been filled up with dancefloors, buffets, steamers and other festive decorations. The nobles are happily chatting in the left side, clinking champagne glasses. Spike had announced the VIP ponies with full skill, much to Twilight's pleasurement, and earning a scold from a playful Cadence. Celestia was acting wierd lately, she never spoke a word, she kept silent the whole time. To Twilight's displeasure, her mother Velvet is beginning another matchmaking for single Twilight Sparkle with Big Mac, and Twilight groaned. Luna was playing with a cutely dressed Flurry Heart, which were adored by ponies. Blueblood had apologized to Rarity about the 'gala cake' incident too, which Rarity accepted his sincere apology and shakes his hoof as a truce. Horus was swapping war stories with the adventurous Shining Armor, which delighted both males. Granny Smith was talking with Wise Duchess Mali, according to Twilight's memory, Mali have 10 grandchildren, 12 great grandchildren that have their own descendants already.

(Important to Read)

Twilight had recieved another gift again, offered by Tragulidae, which Twilight happily accepted: It is an enchanted mirror called 'Zaru Thel Pilel' in Deer language, you can ask it anything, and what you wish to question is its command and it will obey immediately. Twilight was curious, though, something ridiculous she needs to ask since she was a filly that nopony, as in nopony ever answered her which left her even more suspecting.

Suddenly, a unicorn stallion with blue green mane and yellow coat and a scroll for a cutie mark came in, holding up a freshly printed paper which contained last night's evidence.

"Everypony, behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Lies!"

Everypony stopped dancing and celebrating as they heard the Duke of Fillydelphia's Declare, which even shocked Princess Celestia, furious Princess Luna, Maddening Princess Twilight and a shocked to her very core Princess Cadence. "Princess Luna, you have something you need to know!" Magus ran to the dark alicorn, levitating the scroll. "I took this piece of truth from the Canterlot Archives-" "And who says you of all ponies would be allowed there, hmm, Magus?" Luna scoffed angrily. "I am the duke! As I was saying, this paper is a truth that also involves your equal that had lied to Equestria! And I was shocked that I was the first pony to discover! Ha, petty other ponies never dared to read this!" Magus cackled. "Magus, whatever you are saying, you are the one who is lieng" and what Luna did was painful.

Luna smacked her hoof angrily against the duke. "I hereby decree that Magus is removed from his title of Duke of Fillydelphia, and must be called, Ex-Duke. I am not regretting my decision, and from this day forward he shall be heavily punished by causing a terrible scene. Pinkie Pie! Chop chop!" Luna called to the pink mare.

"Wait what?! Princess Luna, you have no right to do that!" The Ex-Duke protests, leaning to hurt the Night Princess, but being grabbed by a creepy looking Pinkie Pie. "Are you kidding me, Magus? I have every right to do that!" Luna shouted to the stallion. Twilight could have sworn she saw Pinkie says to the bruised stallion 'Nopony party poops a Pinkie Party' she said aggressively with a creepy smile. Twilight held up the piece of paper and began reading it, and when she finished,

she gasped, her throat beginning to dry up, her blood ran cold, time seems to freeze in her mind, and her veins shivered.

"T-twilight? Are you okay?" Celestia called in, trotting worriedly to the lavender alicorn. "Little Spark? What did that stallion accused you about?" Horus asks. "Miss Sparkle, is the stallion too foul, what did he release? For what you cannot ease?" Mali spoke in her traditional rhyme. "Princess Twilight? You look absolutely pale, is there something big wrong?" Tragulidae asks, joining in the crowded Twilight. "Twily?" Shining asks with a sweating brow. "Twilight honey, tell us what's wrong please?" Her foster parents called out.

Twilight quickly dropped the paper to them, and disappeared in a flash of magenta light. "Where did she ran off to?" Spike wondered. "Must be in her bedroom" Velvet answered. "Everyone to the VIP room!" Shining shouted. The others nodded in reply, and went down the crystal halls that leaded to the VIP room where the mirror hung. The other ponies began to follow the cautious group, but armored guards blocked the way holding sharp spears, and gruffly saying: "Only VIP, everypony" each spoke, they were irritated that ponies wanted to invade the VIP's privacy.

Twilight was in her room, throwing a vase to the wall and crying heavily, sobbing and sniffling and she furiously messed up the soft sheets on her bed, punching the pillows also. This paper had ruined her life, and she sure do believed it. So that's why nopony dared to answer her question, they were hiding the darn answer in their backs. She felt like an unwanted child, being thrown away by irresponsible parents. Whoever her parents are, curse them to Tarturus. She knocked her hoof on the wall, too angry to be hurt. Spike rushed in with Shining Armor, Nightlight, Velvet and Cadence that is holding a confused Flurry Heart.

"We read the paper, daughter, are you fine?" Velvet asks worriedly. "Fine?! Fine?! How the Faust am I gonna be fine with this?! You 3 lied to me!" Twilight pointed towards her hoof at Shining Armor and her foster parents. Then her voice went soft as she sits down on the cold floor, "Is this true?" She asks.

"Honey, we wanted to say it's not...but...I didn't give birth to you" Velvet ran to her child's side, hugging her in comfort. "Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asks again. "Oh, my child, we were too proud of you years ago when you achieved so much. Another reason, you were too happy to know this. It will destroy your happiness, and we didn't want you to be like that" Nightlight nuzzled his adopted daughter. "Besides, if you didn't even reach the House of Armors and Stars, I wouldn't have foalsit a great filly like you" Cadence winked. "Or be my best mare or my little baby sister" Shining joins in, "Celestia's protégé, or my awesome boss" Spike suggested with a smirk. "Or Flurry Heart's auntie!" Cadende pinched her daughter's cheek, making Flurry giggle in delight.

"Sorry for yelling at you guys, I was just too depressed" Twilight bowed her head in shame. "Oh ho, we deserved that, imagine hiding a secret for 25 years? That's uncool" Nightlight joked, earning glares of daggers from everypony, meaning: bad pun. "Family is bound by love, not blood. We are still a family if I didn't get to know my real parents or know them. Deal?" Twilught chuckled, ignoring her dad's joke, "Deal!" Everypony replied in unison. "Twilight, where are you going?" Spike asks, as he saw his boss heading towards the door.

Towards the truth.

"I have to find the real ponies whom I call mom and dad"

 **Chapter 4: Mirror Mirror On The Wall**

Twilight was walking down on the halls to the VIP room, her family in tow, trotting shakily behind her. "Twilight, what are you planning? You look like your about to fly away somewhere else! I think we should let the others-" as Spike was cutted off, they saw the VIP room open and everypony stared at them strangely, Spike only knew what this meant: they also read the tormenting paper. "Little Spark, are you alright? You were gone earlier in all of a sudden, which left us all worried" Horus approached the lavender mare. "Thank you for your concern Horus, but I am fine and well. And I see you have read the...uh...paper, yes?" She asks. "Yes we did, Little Spark... And we really need to know whose hatchling you are! Of course you do have parents! Why can you be made out of nothing?" Horus spoke gravely, rubbing his feathery crown.

"And that's what I need to know, Horus. Can you prepare the mirror, please? It would really much help me" Twilight favoured, rounding her eyes, "Of course, Little Spark" Horus nodded and he rushed off to the unprepared mirror that hangs on the front wall. Mali, Tragulidae and the 2 Princesses were behavely sitting down on the floor, which Twilight joined their conversation. The two sisters were chatting seperately from the 2 other creatures. "..Sister, you were acting quite peculiar all night long! Or as ponies say now, 'wierd'" Luna scolded her silent sister. "I told you Lulu, I am fine! I was shocked at Twilight's true identity-" "But you were already acting wierd before that even happened, sister!" Luna cuts her off. "Hey girls!" A voice interrupts. "Eh he, Twilight Sparkle my faithful student! Are you alright?" Celestia asks randomly. "Everypony asked that to me, yes I am. I am suspicious at your recent behaviour, Celestia. Is there something bothering you?" Twilight asks, concerned. "N-nothing at all, Twilight! I was absolutely having, ahem, fun! With my baby sister!" Celestia grinned sheepishly, wrapping a hoof around her irritated younger sister. "I see" Twilight tilted her head to the side, hoof-brushing her mane modestly. "Well, Mirror's prepared, I gotta go" Twilight rushed off to the front of the mirror.

Here she is.

In front of the truth.

Her true parents.

True identity.

She took a deep breath, her tail flickering wildly behind her back, shaking her head violently, her cheeks puffing in and out. All movements ended when she felt an orange hoof on her shoulder. "Goodluck, Twi. Ah' hope the best for ya sugarcube" Apple Jack supported, smiling at her bestfriend. "Thanks, Apple Jack" Twilight hugged her friend. She faced the mirror again and asks:

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is my true parents and my identity or my name?" She spoke, making sure the mirror listened. The center of the mirror glowed solid white, which blinded everypony. Then something opened in the mirror, something colorful. Then appeared sharply in the mirror is a face of the mirror, greeting everypony's eyes. "Hello, dear ponies. I heard what you all wish to know, and your answer is my command" He spoke.

"Question another question, Princess Twilight" he offered. "What's my true birthday?" "October 19 2001" He answered quickly, his deep voice ringing. "My true parents?" She asked again. "Your majesty, the right term is 'Parent'. Only one has stood for you" The mirror hints. "And who exactly is that?" Twilight asks, her mood faltering back to suspicious. Celestia shivered.

"Princess Twilight Morningstar, Your True Parent Is Princess Celestia of Equestria" He finally answered.

 **Chapter 5: The Truth Behind Her Shadow** Celestia and Twilight were staring at each other blankly, not knowing exactly what to do. But Twilight, huh? You know her how rage goes. Twilight never would think this in years, but her true mother useless. A pampered princess, a lazy selfish princess. She feels like she is too sad to be angered, and what in fate takes her is she's just gonna cry and say what all she can just to pain her useless mother's heart. "You...you...hate me...don't you?" Twilight began, but it was a surprise to Twilight's friends she isn't angry or shooting beams at Celestia, but being defenseless too. The audience were shocked at the question. "Uh, Little Spark, your mother is-" "You left me because I was just a helpless unicorn, right? Then you learned I was useful as you... And made me your fight puppet.

Imagine that, everypony? A mother that almost got her daughter killed in front of Tirek, or get played by Discord or discover Sombra's dark secrets? She sent me off dangerous missions and just sit there in her throne doing nothing" Celestia's reaction was a pile of tears. "Please, Twilight..let me explain!" Celestia sobbed, reaching out a trembling hoof to Twilight's coat, which Twilight turned away from.

"Don't touch me, Celestia!" She shouted, aggressive tears beginning to form. "If you had ever loved me, I wouldn't be sayong this! No, you didn't!" Twilight looked at the ground, then glared at Celestia bitterly, her eyes showing true fire of fury . "Leave me alone. I don't want you to be my mother. I hate you" Twilight trotted out of the room, everypony was concerned for their beloved Princess. They didn't believe anything what Twilight said, it's Twilight's point of view after knowing after 25 years that her mother was the one and only Great Celestia.

Luna always noticed a similarity between the two mares: Their body carve, manners, she also thought who could be Twilight's father.. But Twilight resembled so much about her Grandfather, Eslei Maximus is the former mortal ruler of the moon and the stars. His dark lavender coat was turned to normal lavender with Celestia's white coat, while his blue and purple starry mane was Twilight's mane along with the pink streak Luna noticed. What if.. Twilight was built without a father, just a miracle from the stars?

Oh...Did Eslei Maximus just granted his daughter's wish to have a foal of her own? Deceased Eslei does have a right to command the stars to grant good wishes. Luna chuckled, why she asking these questions, it's all obvious true. About Twilight and Celestia's eyes, they were both brilliant violet, the same shade that faded to the dark. Speaking about her sister, she saw Celestia fainted with dry tears on the floor, and everypony crowded her frantically, and Luna shouted,

"She has asthma everypony! If she have too much damage in crying, she cannot breath!" Luna informed, rushing to the gasping for air Celestia. "Pinkie Pie, pass me a fan! Or CPR, I don't know!" Rainbow Dash says, stomping her hooves in panick. "Here " Pinkie gave Luna CPR mini machine and fan, and Luna puts the inhaler in Celestia's muzzle. "Breathe Celestia, breathe!" Luna flaps the fan ferociously, which cools down the asthma diseased alicorn. "Sister, please don't give us a scare again, we thought you were about to go into comatose!" Luna scolded lightly.

 **Chapter 6: Forgotten Memory Of The Mistress Of The Moon**

Luna cringed at her sister's screams from inside the Royal Clinic, It was time for the birth of Celestia's daughter, and Celestia accepted the fate. Well, no more large stomach, no more mood swings, no more cravings, and no more raising the sun (for Luna). She can hear Celestia crying in pain. "Agggggghhhh!" She shouted in agony. "How long will this take, Nurse Redheart?" Luna asks the white coated nurse. "To my conclusions, it will take 2 hours about giving birth. The pain is too agonizing, and it is hard to push foals out" Redheart explained, then smiled.

"Your a wonderful sister, Princess Luna. You cared deeply for her. Don't ever change" Nurse Redheart comments, and Luna was very touched. "Thank you, Redheart. I was just wondering who is the father... Months' ago's event was all sudden" Luna said. "Remember, Princess. I know miracles rarely happens to the universe... But it does from above. For example, the one you love, who is deceased and a kind pony.. He or she have the power to control wishes. Grant them or not. I just think this is the evidence about Princess Celestia's sudden pregnancy" Redheart clued.

"Who told you that?"

"My deceased Grandmother, Red Cross. I got my first name from her, it's a family tradition" Redheart answered. "I... Believe in that, Nurse Redheart. My father, Eslei Maximus, he had joined the stars years ago. He told me that he too still had a power to control the stars and he can grant our wishes" Luna told the nurse. "Fascinating" Redheart breathed.

"Your majesty, you may come" Somepony called from outside.

Luna squeed excitedly, walking to the nearby room and opening the door with a faint creak. Celestia lay gracefully on the bed, and in between her hooves is a small white bundle, which is the baby. It have a small horn, and folded wings inside the white cloth. Luna sneaks closer, careful not to wake up the newborn.

The foal doesn't look like Celestia at all! 2 things were inherited from its mother: the eyes and the pink streak. But however, the foal's physical self resembled much of Eslei Maximus.

The lavender coat was supposed to be dark, but Celestia'scoat blasted in and it turned out lighter. The starry navy blue and dark lilac mane mixed in with the streak of pink by shade, and the mane have twinkling aura on it, like the upcoming twilight. The foal is asleep, far from anything dangerous, but fragile. "Isn't she beautiful, Luna?" Celestia spoke, still gazing at the foal.

"S-she is, she resembled so much about Father" Luna admired. "Young ones like this are rare, this one looks adorably powerful. What's her magic rate?" Luna asks. "9.10, Luna. She is extrodenary. And she is born an alicorn, nopony, even us, are born like them!" Celestia answers. "Whose eyes did she got?" "The nurse said it was mine, she also commented it suits her perfectly" Celestia smiled.

"Our little filly, Princess Twilight Morningstar"

The filly woke up all of a sudden, and she looked even more beautiful. Her eyes shone brightly, and the moment Celestia displayed her eyes on her, Twilight Sparkle looked back at them with pure likeness and warmth. But when she saw Luna, she began crying like a true foal would do. "Luna, I think she needs to meet you" Celestia placed the foal gently on Luna's arms, and Luna smiled when she hears her niece's sobs and cries dying down and replaced by giggles and laughs.

"She loves you, Lulu. Looks like she already like you" Celestia grinned.

 **Chapter 7: Song Of Innocence**

Princess Celestia had fleed down from the VIP room to her own guestroom, crying on the pillow softly. She had thought this is a bigger mess than getting her power sucked by Tirek, annoyed by Discord, threatened by Sombra or watch her sister be Nightmare Moon. Her daughter is gone. Her daughter rejected her. Her daughter hated her. Luna had suspected her acting peculiar all night. Everypony just had learned her most horrible, once deep in the dark secret. And most of all,

Her daughter didn't want her to be her own mother.

Celestia never got complete gear of happiness. She banished Luna to the moon, the father of her foal was corrupted by evil, Twilight hates her. She must admit, inside her bedroom is a little lavender alicorn with indigo purple and pink mane rugged stuffed toy on top of her bedchamber, and everynight, she sang to it, as if it was real. The same song she sang while Luna was on the moon, chained up with the stars healing her as company. She loved every inch of her foal, whatever look it is. Beautiful or not. The reason why she left Twilight in a basket before The Household of Armors and Stars is because she have too many enemies in her life, she have no blame for it either, that's an alicorn's life. If she had kept Twilight, she had put her in harm's way of the enemies, then the enemies will use her child against her. But she was wrong, Twilight was already against her.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

Why can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own, the punishment yours

The harmony's silent today

Once did a pony who shone like the sun

Look out on her kingdom and sigh

She smiled and said surely there is nopony

So lovely, and so well beloved as I

So great was her reign, so briliant her glory

That long was a filly she cast

Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved

And grew onky darker as days and nights passed

Lullay sweet princess goodnight daughter mine

Rest now in Starlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud and through sky and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Twily your loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

When did that pony take notice that others

Did not give her sister her due

And neither had she loved her as she deserved

She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way's the limelight

it sweetly takes hold of the mind

Of its host, and that foolish pony

Did nothing to stop, the distruction

Of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess goodnight sister mine

Rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth

Through cloud and through sky and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, your loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us,

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I faced them on my own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass I pray

I love you... I miss you...

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet, tonight

Safe upon your beds of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or fear

And when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...

Little does the singer know, that a group of ponies, zebra, deer and a griffon was watching her from the window unnoticed.

 **Chapter 8: The One That Got Away**

The next day, after the open house party has ended..

4:49 AM

Magus was on the castle dungeons, his cell secured by a royal night guard. The guard was tired, which a seed of hope to Magus to escape and ruin the happiness once more. Magus puts the guard on a sleeping spell, cackling evilly and walking away to Twilight Sparkle's room. He took out a hood and slipped the garment onto his head, a smug smirk on his face. He found the lavender princess sleeping peacefully in her bed.

A blood curdling scream came from the bedroom, alarming everypony. Meanwhile, the out cold guard has been awaken, and he shakes his head violently and saw the prison cell open, which meant the prisoner or the ex-duke has escaped the dungeons from his crime. "Captain Noctis, Alarm! Alarm! Prison escape of Magus!" He took out a speaker, shouting frantically to the holes. "Track that monster, now! He must be causing chaos this hour, call the tracking guards! Alert the royalties!" Noctis shouted furiously from his post. "AGGGGGGHHHH!" Twilight cried from her room, she was being scarred in her life right now. Magus was threatening her, and also kicking and punching her with magic that even Twilight can't shield. Who could blame her? Magus was the first to attack. Her screams reached the tracking guards, and they hardened their faces. "Everypony alert! Magus has escaped his cell and scarring Princess Twilight!"

Noctis shouted from the crystal halls as they marched in the crystal halls.

Meanwhile, Twilight is so weak right now. She's unconscious, but Magus had kept threatening her or hitting her with magic tnat made her coat bleed, and she was screaming for help. The guards and Noctis with Shining Armor (in his armor), Princess Cadence, Nightlight, Velvet, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and The Elements arrived on Twilight's room, and Noctis glared at the pin-pricked eyed Magus that had been spotted hurting the unconscious, bleeding Twilight. Everypony gasps, and Shining Armor blew angry wind from his nose and took out a gun, pointing it right in Magus.

But Magus was braver than Shining Armor thought. "Put your weapons down, or Princess Twilight's life will be ended!" Magus threats, holding up Twilight on the neck, and pointing his horn to her chest. "Don't you dare Magus, or it will be you to be killed" Shining growled. "Magus, unhold my daughter now, please!" Celestia pleaded, crying tears of agony to see her daughter badly injured. "Why you little fool!" Luna murmured to shout and began walking towards Magus, but being blocked by Shining Armor. "Let me do the honors, Aunt Luna" he said. He teleported behind Magus, and thrusted his enchanted spear into Magus' chest. Twilight's limp body fell out of his grasp, and landed on Celestia's who teleported to her side. Celestia began shaking Twilight, no avail. "Twilight, w-wake up! D-don't leave me!" Celestia was crying at this point, while Shining Armor contacts a guard to take away Magus's dead body and call an ambulance. "Sir, may you call the emergency department please? We have an injured pony here in the Friendship Castle.."

 **Chapter 9: The Fallen Leaves (Epilouge)**

Twilight Sparkle (Morningstar) was brought to the Emergency Medical Department Hospital frantically by nurses and doctors that are doing their best to heal her bleeding cuts and most of all that scar on her chest. That scar, was not so deep, but it did cause much damage to her body, the heart is safe and pulsing, but all good thoughts come to an end when Celestia heard Twilight is in a Comatose. According to explanation, comatose is a pony badly injured, and asleep for months and you have to hope the pony have to wake up. This moments of her life is torturing her, really. "She has to wake up! She has to! She can't die!" Luna pulled her breaking down sister away from the doctors and nurses that had tried their best to remove Twilight from the comatose state.

No, they can't, the whole group have to hope then.

Celestia was so angry at them, she wanted to attack them also. She almost smacked Doctor Whale's face, but Luna came to rescue and began pulling her crying sister off the scared doctor. "W-we did o-our best, y-your m-m-majesty!" Doctor Whale stammered in shivers, afraid of the monarch of the sun. Celestia had buried her face on Luna's coat, crying uncontrollably staining Luna's chest. "She has to wake up.. she has to wake up.." Celestia had drowned herself with cries, while Cadence and Shining Armor rubbed her back in comfort. Nightlight and Velvet had fell asleep on the hospital seats after their grieving, and Apple Jack covered both of them in blankets.

Celestia and Cadence talked about Twilight's birth, and Cadence told her aunt to let all her sadness out just as she did. "Cadence, she was just so little! Small, fragile, and happy with me. And- And in my eyes, it felt like it was just yesterday I was cradling my daughter happily as she slept, and now... It's exchanged with a rather worse fate!"

Not only Celestia was badly worried. Twilight's friends were also worried, but they believed someday their friend will wake up and those days in the sun will come shining through. Flurry Heart was sleeping on Spike's arms, and Spike cradled the pink foal like Twilight had done to him when he was a hatchling. Meanwhile, Luna had sent a letter to Sunset Shimmer and the human counterparts explanation and invitation for visit, and the group was both happy and sorrowful for their friend is dying slowly, and they did visit...

Sunset Shimmer and the others with the human counterparts of Luna and Celestia (that are wearing 'earth' I.Ds) appeared in a quick flash, in pony form, their faces sympathetic as they can be when they saw Celestia, weeping before Twilight's bed, her body trembling, never giving in from depression. "Please wake up" She mumbled, her hooves wrapped around her face, sobbing and mourning. "My daughter's gone.." she murmured, which shocked Sunset Shimmer. "No no no, Princess! She's alive! Don't say that, please!" Sunset began comforting the hopeful Celestia, while the others stared at Twilight's pale body. "Twilight? Hey, egghead?" Earth Rainbow Dash began having her own tears. Yes, the full of pride Rainbow Dash had given up her tough manner, to the soft and pure teenager who mourned for a lost friend. "T-twilight? Wake up please" earth Fluttershy begged, crying also. "Twilight darling, we are waiting for you to open your eyes" earth Rarity wiped her eyes. "Twi, don't do this to us please" earth Apple Jack covered her eyes with her stetson. Earth Luna and Celestia began comforting the girls, but they do held also heavy hearts. The screen began beeping, which meant one only thing: Twilight is giving in.

Celestia's eyes widened in horror. "Nurse! Nurse!" Celestia called, and the group gets out of the room, to the outside, to see the real Elements, Shining Armor, Cadence, Flurry Heart and a worried Luna on the hospital seats. "Sister? What's happening? What's wrong?" Luna went over to Celestia. "She's giving in, Luna" she answered, but she did cried harder, knowing a horrible fate is in for her. "Oh sister, I pray" Luna hugged her sister, crying for her niece's future loss. "I swear I'll lose sanity if Twilight will die, I really do" Shining Armor muttered. "Shiny, don't say that. She will survive, she's the strongest pony I ever met" Cadence nuzzled her husband in comfort, "She'll always be there if she did" Cadence thought.

The doctors come out, which both wore frowns, and sympathetic faces. Celestia ran over, almost as if she'll attack the doctors in one single moment. "She did survive, right? Please tell me she did" Celestia pleaded. "I'm so sorry, your majesty, but... She didn't make it" He said.

Everything that moved stopped in Celestia's world, she could only hear echoes from everywhere. Sobs and cries can be heard everywhere. She's hallucinating. "Sister? Sister? Are you alright?" Luna rushed to her sister and began rubbing her back, and Celestia's eyes were both crying and wide pinpricks. "She's hallucinating! Everypony, we have to get her out from hallucination!" Sunset Shimmer charged her horn and Celestia came back to reality, gasping for air badly. But Celestia was no longer crying, she was mad, angry, but there is a hint of sadness within, but all she wanted to do, is kill those bone-headed ponies. "You...You...I'll kill you with my bare hooves I swear I will!" Celestia shouted, as she began running towards the frantic medical ponies. Everypony gasped, and Shining Armor and Luna pulled her back, which angered her more. "Let me go! I'M GOING TO MURDER THOSE PONIES TILL THEY ARE NOTHING BUT DUST! THEY DIDN'T DO THEIR BEST AT HEALING MY DAUGHTER AND THEY DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED HARSHLY" Celestia could feel her power rising in her veins, and her mane began to turn to fire. She spreads her wings, and her eyes turned to a sea of black and glowing sci-fi blue, and her coat became darker. She faced the scared to death medical ponies, grinning evilly in her new form. Everypony can't do anything, but hold themselves from falling to the ground. "Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha" Celestia cackled evilly. "You shall be banished to the moon!" Celestia charged up her horn, ready to fire to the doctors.

While Celestia had caused her outburst, magical aura reached Twilight's dead body, electricity freed her from comatose, and her body was repaired once more. The deep cuts disappeared, her scar faded from her chest, her pale color was brought to full colorful life, her eyes became blurred to sharp, her wings were fixed, and her horn charged up full power. "Mother" she said, and she rushed outside to see the scene. When she did, she saw her mother fired the beam, she stands to the doctors in front, and conjured a powerful shield.

"Mom! Enough!"


End file.
